Dragon Tales: 2nd Scale Found
by TornadoSponge
Summary: Life as a 5 year old couldn't get any better. Until the day I found a dragon scale, and met new friends in a new magical place. What kind of adventures are in store for me?
1. The Beginning

Dragon Tales: 2nd Scale Found

Hello there. My name is Scott Wild, and this is the story of my first time discovering Dragon Land:

It was the first day of summer, and I was only 5 years old. My parents, brothers, and I lived in a moderate home on Beaver Island, a place surrounded by Lake Michigan. Since it was a quiet community, my parents would always leave us at home when they went off to work. I was at home chilling when I got the brilliant idea of messing around my room. I was on a quest to find a secret door or something. I was about to give up when I realized the narrow wall below my window could move. I opened it and saw a cool looking case.

I opened it up, and saw a shiny dragon scale. I was amazed by the look of it, and held it in my hand. I saw some written words inside the case, and I read it out loud, "I wish, I wish, with all my heart; to fly with dragons, in a land apart." All the sudden, the dragons on my wall jumped to life, and started swirling around me. I couldn't move as they did it, and I thought of screaming, but it was too late. I had been teleported to a whole other world.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a mysterious land. I looked around, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw all kinds of things that were supposed to be "non-existent" in my life. I started questioning my well-being, "Was I dreaming?" I thought to myself. Up ahead, I saw what I couldn't believe at the time, actual dragons! I ran for the nearest hiding spot, and started panicking.

"Dragons! They're real!" I panicked to myself.

"They're very nice you know", a voice said from behind. I turned around and saw a tree with a mouth and two eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran for it. I started crying, thinking I would never see my family again.

I found a nice quiet area, and just sat there crying. It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes before I heard, "Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a dragon! But this one was small, pink, and had a sweet voice in her. I gasped as I crawled backwards, "A talking dragon?! How is that possible?!"

"You're in Dragon Land, friend. I'm Cassie", she said in a sweet tone. I calmed down, and started questioning her.

"What is this place?"

"It's called Dragon Land, and this is where Dragons of all kinds live."

"Are there man eating ones?"

"Are you kidding, there is no such thing as that. You should really meet my friends."

I reluctantly went with her, and that's where I met Ord, a blue dragon, and Zak and Wheezie, a two headed dragon. They all introduced themselves to me, and I felt welcomed.

"Am I the first one to visit Dragon Land?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no", Zak told me, "There are 3 other kids, Emmy, Max, and Enrique, who have already discovered the scale."

"Which reminds me", Ord said, "I need to call them, hopefully to meet you".

I was scared, but I went along with it. After a minute of waiting, they appeared. They looked happy to see their dragon friends, but they all turned towards me as if I was an outcast.

"Who's he?" asked Max.

"That's Scott, he found a dragon scale like you guys did." Wheezie told them.

I shook hands with them and said hello, but then my ultimate question popped out.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but how do I get out of here? I just want to go home."

At that moment, a bigger and older dragon, named Quetzal, introduced himself to me. He told me about the story of the scales, how I found the second scale, gave the dragons a scale to call me back if needed, and the rhyme to go back home.

I told everyone I just needed to go home and think about all this, but would be willing to come back the next day. They all said bye as I said "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time."

I then was teleported back to my house, and actually collapsed on the bed. I couldn't believe what I saw. I now had friends to play with, and I could go back whenever I wanted, and the best part, time freezes in my world when I visit Dragon Land, so that my parents don't go freaking out when I'm visiting Dragon Land.


	2. My First Day back in Dragon Land

So there I am, lying down in bed at home. I tried to take it all in, it just seemed too realistic. But I knew I was awake the entire time I was there. Maybe I hallucinated, but I never done that before. So I walked over to the drawer, and opened it up. Sure enough, the case was still there, with the shining dragon scale in it. Now I knew it was real. So I decided to go there first thing in the morning, after breakfast.

"Scott!" called my mother, "Dinnertime!"

I went downstairs and saw my mom had prepared a big spaghetti dinner, with breadsticks and everything. As we ate, I thought about telling them what I found, but what if they didn't believe me, and if they did, would they take the scale away, sell it for millions of dollars? I didn't want that happening, so I just sat there and ate my dinner.

"Scott, you haven't talked yet", my dad said with surprise, "You're usually the one we tell to talk less, not to talk more. Did something happen today?"

I stayed calm, and I didn't want them to see I was hiding something, so I acted like I was tired, and needed some sleep.

"Well, he did stay up all night at Jason's end of school sleepover party yesterday", said my mother, "Maybe we need to get you off to bed before you slump over the table"

So I finished up dinner, and immediately went upstairs to bed. I got to admit, I wanted to be sure I was well rested for the next day. I slept very well that night, surprisingly, and got up to get my breakfast in. I got dressed, locked the door, and got the scale out. I repeated the chant from yesterday; "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart!" Suddenly, dragons on my wall came to life again, and started to swirl around me. I then got teleported to Dragon Land, this time excited.

I found myself in front of the School in the Sky. There was no one around, but the front door of the school said "Come in if you need anything". I went in and found Quetzal just organizing his room. He noticed me right away:

"Hola, Niño. How are you?" He said in a friendly but wise voice.

"Hola, Quetzal", I responded back, "I was wondering where I could find the others?"

"They're all probably on their way over here to meet up with you. After you left, they discussed on something you could do with them when you came back"

"That actually sounds great!" I said very joyful, "I can't wait to see what Dragon Land has to offer."

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me, and in came Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie.

"Hi guys!" I said in excitement. Ord immediately ran over and gave me a bear hug. "Ord, your crushing me!" I said in discomfort.

He put me down and proceeded to say, "Oops, sorry"

"Were glad you came back" Zak said sort of relieved, "We were worried you were too scared to ever see us again"

"About that," I proceeded, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I first met you guys. I was in a whole other world, completely different than mine, and I panicked. I'm well rested, and now I feel excited to see you guys!"

"We accept your apology!" Wheezie said with glee, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, since I am in Dragon Land, and I've never seen this place before, you wouldn't mind showing me around?"

"Sure we can!" Cassie said in that friendly voice I heard when I first met her.

I climbed on Zak and Wheezie's back, and they flew me all over the land. I saw mainly things I missed before, and was fascinated by the sights. We then landed at back at School in the Sky. We were all starting to think of what we could now that I've seen everything.

"I really loved Dragoon Lagoon", I said, "Maybe we could go swim and relax in the lake?"

"LOOOVVVEEE IT!" Wheezie shouted out. This was the first time I heard her famous catch phrase.

"We were actually on planning on swimming this afternoon with Max, Emmy, and Enrique" said Cassie, "This will be perfect!"

"Do you know if they are awake and moving about?" I asked

"They should be by now", Ord said a matter of fact, "Do you have a swimsuit with you?"

I hate to admit it then, and even hate to admit it now, but I always go places with a bathing suit under my clothes, since I love to swim whenever I get the chance.

"Yes I do, actually. I always have one on me"

"So, are we ready to call them now?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I think it is time", Ord said as he pulled out a dragon scale very similar to the one I found in my bedroom. He soon rubbed it, and it began to shine.

"How does rubbing it get them to notice that you want to see them here?" I asked confused.

"Whenever we need or want you here in Dragon Land," Cassie began to explain, "We rub the scale to send out a dragon call, which we then hopefully shine enough for them to notice that we are wanting to see them."

"It makes sense to me. But I know that Quetzal gave you another scale to call me when you need me. How do you tell the difference between the two?"

"We all decided that while Ord and Cassie have the scale for them", Wheezie said with delight, "Zakie and I will hold on to the scale that calls you to come to Dragon Land"

Just as she finished saying that, an area ahead of us begin to sparkle. Then with a big flash, there they were.

"Hi guys" Emmy said with happiness. Ord then ran over and picked them up in a hug just like I got.

"Nice to see that you are joining us!" Max said to me when he saw me, "Are you ready?"

"I was ready when I found out what you guys were doing" I said in an as a matter of fact kind of voice, "This is going to be awesome!"

We then all proceeded to climb up on the dragon's backs; Emmy got Cassie, Max got Ord, and I had to share Zak and Wheezie with Enrique.

"Hola, it's very good to see you", Enrique said as we flew off, "I never got to ask what is all about you"

"Well, I'm Scott Wild Jr. I live in Texas during the school year, then move up to Michigan for the summer. My father is a storm chaser, my mother is a teacher, and I have two younger brothers. I recognized that you speak Spanish. ¿De donde eres?

"I'm originally from Columbia, but then moved to the US just recently. Max and Emmy are really nice, and I hope they are the same. And uh, nice Spanish!"

"My dad is bilingual, and has taken "Spanish as Second Language" classes. Whenever we go on vacation to Latin America, I know how to speak basic Spanish."

"Nice!" he finished off as we landed at Dragoon Lagoon. The lake looked beautiful, it was nothing compared in size to Lake Michigan, but in beauty, it made Lake Michigan look like garbage. I started to swim off, found a nice place to float in the water, and just relaxed. I closed my eyes, and thought of what I learned in Pre-K all year. I remember we once talked about Dragons, how they were fantasy, and have never existed before. Now I knew they existed, at least a whole other world.

I felt a presence nearby, so I looked, and saw everyone was having a good old time on the beach. I was too far away to hear anything, and I felt like I was missing some fun. So I swam back to the coast, and I joined in, splashing around and jumping onto the dragons. Afterwards, we sat down and ate some dragon berries. I had never had any, but they tasted so good. While eating, Emmy, Max, and Enrique came over to talk to me.

"How did you even find a scale?" Emmy asked.

"It was stupid. I was looking for secret compartments in my room, and I just so happen to found one."

"I heard you found it at your house in Michigan", Max replied, "But what if you were to go back to Texas for school? How would you be able to visit Dragon Land?"

"I'll just have to carry it around then. Not let anyone see it at all. But I wanted to ask you the same thing Emmy, how did you find yours?"

Emmy told me about how they moved into their new house, got up to their playroom, and Max accidently fell and bust open the secret compartment. I was amazed, and I knew there had to be more dragon scales out there. According to everyone in Dragon Land, I just happen to find the 2nd scale. We finished off the day with us all relaxing at the coast. Soon afterwards, I headed on home, by repeating the rhyme.

Once home, I looked at the clock in my room. It was only 5 minutes advanced than when I left. I guess time doesn't freeze when I leave, but at least it slows way down when I do. I heard a knock at the door, and it was my dad wanting me.

"Hey Jr.," he said, "You want to go to the store and help me get groceries?"

I replied with delight, and off we went. Having my first actual Dragon Land adventure, I was very excited to return sometime soon. But for now, I just wanted to hang out with my family, and have fun around our small town.


End file.
